Summer Love
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Harry asks Remus if he can live with him and Remus says yes. There's just one problem-Harry's crushing big time on Remus. With his friends' help, will he be able to find the courage to tell Remus how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_How are you? I expect you're doing better than I am, what with me being locked upstairs in a room and all. The Weasleys are out of town for the whole summer this time and I was wondering if I could please come live with you for the remaining…what is there, seven weeks left? I've lost track._

_Anyways, I'm doing all right. Just so you don't worry. I expect Sirius is still in Paris getting those teaching and Defense Against the Dark Arts degrees? I can't wait for him to be a Professor this year, so I'll get to see both of you more often._

_Uncle Vernon's banging on my door again complaining about that "ruddy owl". Got to go._

_Love, Harry_

It seemed as though Harry waited forever. Dinner passed slowly, with Harry only picking at his food, and then Harry ran upstairs and tossed a crumpled piece of parchment up into the air for two hours. When Hedwig finally returned with a letter from Remus, Harry all but tore it from her leg and opened it up to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, you may come. And yes, Sirius is still in Paris and is too busy to even leave his desk as he is studying non-stop. I expect a visit from him soon or you will have to help me drag him from his apartment._

_I will be there to pick you up around midnight. I have a huge surprise for you-no it's not Sirius but I wish-and I think you will really like it. _

_Love, Remus (P.S. please stop calling me Professor Lupin as I am not your professor anymore)_

Harry yelped with excitement (perhaps a bit too loud) and covered his mouth. Uncle Vernon opened the door, saw the letter in Harry's hand, and snatched it from him. "You are not going _anywhere _with that freak!" he shouted at Harry, but Harry just kept right on smirking.

"Do try and stop me then," Harry offered, and Uncle Vernon spluttered in surprise. "I'm of age. You can't control me anymore. I don't even know why I'm here."

"You take that back right n-" He stopped when Harry gasped in excitement, turning around to see a certain werewolf behind him.

"Harry, I-" Remus began, but was interrupted when Harry ran straight into his arms. "Harry," he sighed as Harry buried his face in Remus's robes. Harry was so happy he almost kissed Remus on the spot-he had been in love with Remus for about eight months or so, and it was getting harder and harder to hold in, especially when they were alone.

"He will _not _be going," spat Vernon.

"Do not talk to him like that," Harry hissed, aiming his wand at his uncle, and the glass window shattered. "You better know who you're talking to!"

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind him, taking his wand and pocketing it. "That's very sweet but unnecessary," said Remus, and he helped Harry pack and load his stuff into the car. "It's about a two hour drive, but you can sleep if you'd like."

"Okay," Harry said. He got in the front beside Remus and they were off. Turning off of Privet Drive, passing the McDonald's, the beauty parlor…and then they were passing corn fields on the left and orchards on the right. Harry snuggled against Remus as best he could, leaning his head on Remus's arm and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning to blinding sunlight, and he shifted over only to hear a loud CRASH. Wondering what he had done, he peeked over the side of the bed to see poor Remus on the floor, now groaning and trying to lift himself up.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry apologized.

"You threw me onto the floor," Remus said, "the least you could do is call me Remus." They laughed at that, and Harry hugged the werewolf around the waist. "Breakfast?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. "P-Remus, you said you had a surprise for me. What is it?"

Remus's eyes lit up with excitement. "Ah, yes, the surprise. Follow me." Harry walked beside Remus down the hall and down the stairs, realizing that this was a very large house.

"Remus, did you carry me all the way up there?" Harry asked. When Remus blushed, he said, "You should have woken me up. I could have walked."

"I know. I wanted to carry you." Remus unlocked the sliding door and went outside, and Harry gasped when he followed him. There was a large pool, two diving boards and a high dive, and a hot tub.

"Remus…it's…it's…" Harry grinned suddenly. "Beat you to the pool!" Harry stripped down to his boxers and did a cannonball into the water, Remus close behind him. It was the first time Harry had ever seen Remus without a shirt, and he looked beautiful. Harry was distracted, however, when said werewolf made a bigger splash than he did and got water in his eyes.

Remus turned and swam over to Harry, but frowned suddenly. "What?" Harry asked. Knowing Remus's werewolf senses, it could be anything. Remus was very unpredictable.

"I think I've lost my trousers."


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry?" That night, Harry was sitting in the hot tub when Remus came out in his bathing suit and sat down beside him. Harry looked over at the older man and smiled slightly.

"Hi." Harry blushed and glanced down at the water.

"I've Flooed Ron and Hermione." Remus brushed wet hair out of Harry's eyes gently. "We're going to go to Diagon Alley and see them tomorrow, all right?"

Harry tried not to think about his pounding heart and said, "Yeah." He looked up at Remus, completely unaware of the emotions he was stirring up inside the werewolf.

"So, we'll have to go to bed in about an hour if we want to get up…at nine o' clock…" Remus trailed off. This was_ so _awkward.

"I can't wait to see them," Harry mumbled, but his mind was far off seeing Ron and Hermione and more on seeing Remus. Remus looked so sexy in a bathing suit, and…crap, it was making Harry hard.

Their feet touched under the water, and Harry knew Remus noticed because he moved his foot quickly. "Sorry," Remus said, staring into the house.

"It's okay." The heat was beginning to make Harry feel dizzy, and when he got out the cool air felt nicer than he would have expected. "Goodnight." Harry wrapped his towel around himself and headed inside, looking forward to a shower.

"Harry," Remus called, still sitting in the hot tub. "I love you."

Harry didn't know what kind of love Remus was talking about, but he smiled. "I love you too." He went back over and gave Remus a long hug, and his former professor seemed dazed as Harry pulled back and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"So what exactly did he mean?" The trio of best friends had split up with Remus because Remus had to meet up with Snape for his Wolfsbane potion. Harry had practically been hopping up and down when they were in the Three Broomsticks with Remus, and while he was walking with Ron and Hermione to the Shreiking Shack he had told them everything.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "It's enough for me, though, no matter what he meant."

Hermione nodded. "He really does love you. I can see it in his eyes." She grinned suddenly. "He was checking you out when you got up to use the loo, I swear."

"Hermione," Harry protested, and he and Ron laughed.

"No, really." Harry widened his eyes at that, could Remus really have been?

Harry shook his head. "No, he would never do that. He doesn't even l-"

"Ah, you can't say he doesn't love you, because he does," Ron said. "Notice how he stopped, Hermione?" Harry blushed as his friends snickered.

"Who does what?" Remus's voice said, and Harry froze.

"Oh, hey Remus," Harry said, hugging him tightly. "Did you get the potion?"

"Yes, yes I did," Remus informed, and Harry smiled. "And no, you aren't staying with me when I transform, it's too dangerous."

"But you'll keep your mind," Harry pointed out as they walked. "Remus, please. Please?"

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Ron cut in.

"Please?" Harry repeated, but he knew it was useless. Remus was stubborn, and when he had his mind set there was no changing it.

"_No_, and that is final." They stopped at the view of the Shreiking Shack, and Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulders and rested his chin on the top of Harry's head. "If I hurt you, I would never forgive myself," he murmured into the messy hair.

Harry, who was giving Ron and Hermione a both confused and excited look that Remus was completely unaware of, leaned into Remus's embrace and sighed happily. Hermione and Ron grinned at each other-of course Remus loved Harry, and they both knew that.

"So Hermione, Ron, how has your summer been?" Remus wondered, letting his hand slowly move down Harry's arm. Harry was only half listening to what Ron was saying about India as he felt Remus's hand touch his own, and before Remus could move his hand away Harry laced their fingers together. They stood talking for a while until they parted, Hermione and Ron going back to their flat in Hogsmeade and Harry and Remus going back to their own house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remus?"

It was two days later minutes before the full moon and Remus, who was standing with his back facing Harry, whirled around in surprise. "Harry, I thought I told you not to come!"

"I know, but Remus, please," Harry begged. He went over to Remus and hugged him. "I want to help you. I want to make you feel better."

"I'm fine," Remus said quickly. "Leave. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Remus, _I'm_ fine too!" Harry insisted, his voice raising without him meaning to. When he saw the hurt expression on Remus's face, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Go," Remus choked. "Now!" Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and ran back in the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Harry wrapped his bathrobe tighter around him and padded into the kitchen, brushing tears from his eyes. Remus was probably just as miserable as he was but more, because he was in his wolf form.

Harry needed to apologize. He couldn't stand thinking of Remus lying there even more hurt because he had gotten into a fight with Harry. It was all Harry's fault, and now he needed to fix it.

"Remus?" Harry heard quiet crying, and he looked up at the clock. It was after midnight. Remus should be in his human form by now, he thought, and he slowly knocked.

"Go away," Remus shouted.

Harry hesitated before saying, "No." He opened the door-it was unlocked, surprisingly-and went in.

"How did you get in?" Remus sat up and wiped his eyes.

"Either you need to use better charms," Harry teased, "or actually use charms."

Remus simply looked at him, confused.

"The door was unlocked," Harry said.

"Oh." Harry sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Remus, laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry. About yelling at you. I'm sorry it was before the full moon and you had to transform thinking about what I-"

"Stop," Remus whispered, and Harry realized he was being hugged back. "I'm sorry, too. I really didn't want you to leave, but I wanted to protect you."

Harry nodded, realizing with a start how close he was to Remus. Knowing he couldn't kiss Remus on the mouth, he kissed him on the cheek instead and got up.

"Wait," Remus said, and when Harry looked back at him he blushed. "Will you sleep in here?"

"Of course." Harry walked back over to the bed, got under the blankets, and rested his head under Remus's chin, letting his eyes close. It had been a long night, and Harry was tired. Eventually, with Remus's arms protectively around Harry's waist, he fell into the best sleep he had in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry woke up and yawned. Remus was still asleep, so he resumed using Remus as a pillow and lay thinking of their relationship.

It was good, sure. It really couldn't get any better really except Harry desperately wanted to know what Remus's lips would feel like against his. And yes he knew the man loved him, but not like that. At all. It probably would gross Remus out just by thinking-

"Harry?" Remus asked through a yawn.

"I'm awake," Harry informed,

sitting up. "Good morning."

Remus sat up and smiled at him. "Morning. Want some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry said, and Harry added, "for breakfast" under his breath as he made his way across the room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry immediately went red and quickly left the room to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Remus!" Harry called later. Remus was standing at the end of the high dive, and it looked like he was hesitating to go off. "Chicken of the diving board?"

"Oh shut up, you, I'm just..." Remus paused. "Just...making sure...the diving board's..."

"The diving board's what?" Harry wondered. He smirked and crossed his arms. "You're scared of it, aren't you? Wimp."

"Hey, I am not a wimp!" Remus protested.

"Then jump." Harry gave him a satisfied look. "Or I'll tell the whole school that Professor Lupin is afraid of high dives."

Remus's jaw dropped at that. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, really?" Harry snorted. "Try me."

"Why you little-" Remus began but accidentally slipped, falling eleven feet and landing in the water. Harry howled with laughter and jumped in, and when he floated back up to the surface Remus glared at him.

"I expect you didn't lose your bathing suit this time?" Harry teased, and Remus blushed. Harry just loved teasing Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

"You get back here, mister, or you're grounded for life!" It was two hours after Harry's little prank on Remus, and the werewolf was _still _chasing Harry around the property. Remus was standing by the edge of the pool finishing his fruit and Harry had came up behind him and tickled him, causing him to fall into the pool.

"You can't ground me!" Harry rejoiced, running backwards for a second before crashing into the side of the house and then turning around to run normally. Remus burst out into laughter and used Harry's clumsiness as seconds to get to him, and he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and pulled him close.

"I got you," Remus whispered in Harry's ear, and Harry laughed but then it turned into a nervous laugh. Harry could feel Remus hardening because he was pressed up against him…Wait, Remus was hard because of him?

Harry turned around to look at Remus, and his breath caught in his throat when he found himself close to Remus's lips-again. Still, he knew he couldn't and shouldn't kiss the werewolf so he pulled back.

Remus blushed and said, "Well, should we go for another swim?"

"I'd say that is the best idea of the century," both of them heard at once, and Harry gasped and whirled around to see one Sirius Black, who was already dressed in his bathing suit and had a huge grin on his face.

"Sirius!" Harry grinned widely and ran straight into his godfather's arms. Sirius held Harry for a long moment before Harry passed him to Remus, and the two men hugged for a long time as well.

"Padfoot," Remus laughed. "What a surprise, we missed you. Sorry I didn't have dinner ready, I had no idea that you were coming-"

"Ah don't worry about it Moony, I'll help make dinner," Sirius decided, wrapping an arm around Harry. Harry could have sworn before they went inside that he saw a hint of jealousy in Remus's amber eyes.

"Let me go get dressed," said Remus. "You two decide what dinner's going to be." He left Sirius and Harry alone in the kitchen, both in their bathing suits.

"I wanted to swim," Sirius complained as he watched the werewolf enter his bedroom and close the door. Harry only laughed and hugged Sirius again.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here," Harry sighed happily and then pulled back. "Sirius, I have to talk to you about something."

"Anything, Harry, you can talk to me about anything. Here, let's sit." Sirius wrapped his robe tighter around him and Harry did the same, and they sat at the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"Sirius, I…I have…I'minlovewithRemus."

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm. In Love. With Remus."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Oh Harry," he simply said. Little did he know that a certain werewolf was standing right outside the kitchen door, stunned as ever, and had heard every single word Harry said.

"I know," Harry said miserably. "I just love spending time with him but at the same time I want him so badly. It's aching and it's painful, and…" Harry sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes.

Sirius pulled Harry into a soft hug. "I know, and it will ache," he murmured. "But just know I'm here if you ever need to talk to me, or if you need someone to love you." Harry nodded into Sirius's hair and pulled back.

"Just promise me you won't tell him."

"Of course, I promise." Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead as Remus came into the kitchen.

"Hey," Remus said, trying his best to hide his knowledge that was the shock of his life. "Did we decide what dinner's going to be?"

"Crap," Harry and Sirius said at the same time, and then grinned at each other.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Remus shook his head. "Would pizza be okay then?" Sirius and Harry nodded and Remus began making the pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night after Sirius and Remus were in their rooms, Harry sat by the fire thinking about how great it was for both him and Remus that Sirius was here when he heard- "Hey."

"Oh. Hey," said Harry.

Remus sat down and followed Harry's gaze to the flames. "Sirius sure gave us quite a surprise, didn't he?"

Harry laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, he did."

Remus paused. "Harry, we need to talk."

"About what?" Harry asked slowly, turning his head to look at his love.

"I…um, I heard you talking to Sirius earlier," Remus informed.

Harry's heart sank. Remus had _heard_? "What…did you hear?" he asked, but he really didn't want to know.

"All of it," said Remus, and Harry was more torn that he could ever have imagined.

"Okay," Harry replied, blinking a few tears out of his eyes. He got up and started to make his way upstairs. Remus knew, and now their relationship was going to be completely over. Gone. Done. For good. Harry couldn't believe it.

"Wait!" Harry forced himself to look back. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs," Harry choked, the tears now sliding down his cheeks as he took the first step up the stairs.

"No you're not." When Harry still didn't come back he heard, "Harry James Potter, you come back here right now. I'm not mad, I just want to talk to you. Please, come back." Harry ran the rest of the way up the stairs and slammed his door, throwing himself on the bed and letting the tears out.

"Harry?" Sirius's voice, and Harry felt his godfather sit down on the bed. "What happened? Did you tell Remus?"

"I didn't tell him, he found out by himself," Harry sobbed into his pillow. "He h-heard me t-telling you, and now it's over."

"It's not over," Sirius reassured him, or at least tried because it wasn't working.

Harry sat up and sighed, his eyes unfortunately a brilliant shade of red. "Harry," he heard Remus's voice say. He looked up to see Remus standing at the door, and the werewolf came over.

"I wouldn't now, Moony," Sirius suggested as Harry buried his face in his godfather's robes and cried. Remus nodded in agreement, wiped his own tears from his eyes, and left the room.

"Why did God make me fall for him when we both just ended up hurt?" Harry wondered. "We were so close."

"And you still are," Sirius protested, placing his hands gently on each of Harry's shoulders. "Harry, that man loves you. You don't know how much you mean to him, whether he loves you romantically or not. You mean the world to him. And you mean the world to me."

Harry nodded. "I think I'm going to go talk to Remus. Thanks, Sirius." He hugged his godfather tightly before heading to Remus's room. "Remus?"

"Harry." Remus immediately got up and wrapped his arms firmly around Harry. "Oh, Harry, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Harry mumbled, too happy to care about anything else. Remus still loved him. They would be okay, just like Sirius said.

"And Harry, you know it's not your fault," said Remus, and Harry instantly knew what his love was talking about. Remus pulled back and looked Harry-_his _Harry-in his emerald eyes.

"Remus, I…"

"Shh," Remus whispered, and brushed their lips together. More confident this time, Remus kissed Harry softly and longer. Harry opened his mouth and moaned as he allowed Remus's tongue entrance. Soon, Harry began to grow a bit impatient and he tore at Remus's mouth hungrily.

"Mmm," Remus sighed into the kiss. "Bed." Harry hastened to wrap his legs around Remus's waist, and Remus carried Harry over to the bed and all but ripped off Harry's clothes. Harry quickly took Remus's belt off, slid his lover's pants down, and stroked the werewolf between his legs, making him gasp. Remus's underwear came off then, and Remus gasped even louder when Harry stroked him again.

"Gorgeous," Harry said in awe and he kissed Remus's mouth before letting Remus trail kisses down his neck.

"You're mine," Remus slurred against Harry's skin. "Mine and no one else's."

"Okay," Harry agreed, and stifled a giggle at how blasé that sounded. Remus was kissing his way down Harry's stomach at this point and he swirled his tongue around in Harry's navel before moving down below his waist.

Harry had to laugh when Remus hesitated. "Go ahead." Unfortunately, now was the time Harry's…internal organs…chose to erect and so the white liquid spilled all over the bed.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, starting to get up.

"It's fine," Remus said, launching himself onto Harry nonetheless and crushing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Harry laughed after Remus finally pulled back. "We should wash the sheets. Tell you what. We'll take these ones off, put them in the washing machine, shower, and then get back in bed." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Looking forward to that shower," Remus called after him as Harry walked out with the sheets, robe securely tied around him, and Harry felt the heat rise to his face. Even more so, as he ran straight into his godfather.

"What the bloody hell is that smell, Harry?" Harry widened his eyes as he realized: Sirius, even though he wasn't a werewolf, could smell the dirty sheets. Which meant anyone probably could.

"Er, well…Remus and I were just…"

Sirius grinned suddenly as he put two and two together and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you. And just how far did you get with Moony?"

"Almost all the way," Harry answered, "but then we had a slight interruption." Harry motioned to the sheets in his arms. Merlin, they really _did_ smell.

Sirius sniggered, earning himself a "It's not funny!" as he went back into his room and Harry headed to the laundry room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Ron came over to swim the next day, and the first time Harry got a moment alone with his friends he told them.

"So how are you and Professor Lupin?" Hermione wondered.

"Well," said Harry, "considering I slept with him last night I'd say pretty good."

Hermione and Ron both gasped in unison and Hermione squealed in delight. "Oh, I'm so happy for you," she sighed.

"Thanks," Harry said, and he laughed at his friends' reactions.

"Don't you think that's a bit too far for only getting together yesterday?" Ron asked after Harry gave them details. Well, not _details _details, just how Remus and Harry had gotten together. Harry had thought Remus wouldn't particularly like it if he'd shared details with Ron and Hermione.

"I doubt we could have waited any longer," Harry informed. "He's quite an animal in bed." "Am I?" Remus said into Harry's ear, sliding into the water and kissing him as Harry blushed.

"Mmm, I missed you," Harry said against Remus's lips as they kissed deeper.

"He went to the store," Ron observed, completely disgusted. "Do you see them, Hermione?"

"I see them," Hermione answered.

"Took him long enough," Harry mumbled. "Besides, I'm not hungry. For food at least." Remus smiled into the kiss and then pulled back, both men laughing when they realized Ron's face was a brilliant shade of green.

"Swallow your tongue, Ron?" Harry managed, and he and Remus bent over in fits of laughter.

"No, but Professor Lupin about swallowed yours," Ron pouted, and Hermione looked over at her boyfriend with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm your best friend's boyfriend, I think you can call me Remus," Remus managed, and Harry grinned suddenly. "What?"

"I like how that sounded," Harry informed, and Remus pulled him into a brief hug before releasing him, laughing when Harry fell backwards into the water.

"Hey, where's-" Harry began to wonder.

"CANNONBALL!" As if on cue, Harry's godfather did a giant cannonball in the hot tub, drenching the four in the small pool. "Harry! I haven't seen you in forever!" "You went to the store," Harry said, and Ron's jaw dropped.

"That's what I said!" Harry ignored him and his breath was cut off as Sirius hugged him and picked him up. "Tell Moony I am never, _ever_, going to the store with him again. Never ever. Again."

"Why not?" Harry wondered, glancing at his lover for an explanation. Said lover immediately burst out laughing, which caused Sirius to glare and pout even more.

"What happened?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry said at the same time, and the trio of best friends looked at each other and laughed.

Remus tried to control his snickers, but whenever he thought of it he couldn't contain himself. "Well f-first of all, he was…he was mad that…" Remus erupted into laughter at the thought of the karma that had met up with his best friend.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry bellowed. Remus stopped laughing and looked at his young love in surprise. "Thank you! I'm getting a bit impatient here!"

Unexpectedly, Remus grinned flirtatiously. "Oh, _are _you?"

"Wh-" Harry began, and then realized the joke. "Funny you are, Remus, just hilarious." Hermione and Ron laughed too.

"So Mr. Moony here went to the bathroom, and like a good best friend, I ran the water for him while he used the loo. Of course when he got out and we were leaving, he bumped _into _me-"

-"It wasn't my fault," Remus added-

"-_and_ he bumped into the fire alarm and set it off! This isn't even the best part, oh no! Didja notice how my hair was wet _before _I got in the hot tub? Huh? Didja? Can you guess _why that might be_?" Sirius shot Remus a death glare, who let out a quiet "heh".

"Why?" Harry wanted to know. When it came to Sirius and Remus, it could be anything.

"Because the _sprinkler _was right above _my head_, and guess where all the water went? _Onto my hair!_"

"I already apologized!" Remus protested as the trio burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well _I _was already _drenched_!"

"Come on, you two," said Harry. "It was just one incident with a sprinkler." He paused. "Weird. Never thought I'd say that." They laughed some more, and talked (and kissed, in Harry and Remus's cases) the afternoon away very quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX "Can't you guys just stay a bit longer?" Harry begged. Remus arm was protectively around his boyfriend's shoulders, and Sirius was standing beside the new couple, completely worn out. Harry and Remus had pushed Sirius off the high dive earlier, and Harry's godfather had already been ticked enough with Remus before then because of the grocery store incident.

"Sorry Harry, any longer and my parents will have the Muggle police coming after me," Hermione said. "We'll be back soon, though." She hugged Harry, then Ron, and both of them left.

"That was fun," Remus said as they stared at the closed door.

"Yes, it was," Sirius decided. "Actually, Remy, I have to get back to Paris. I've got an exam coming up and this one's a hard one."

"No, Sirius, please don't go," Harry begged, and threw himself into his godfather's arms. Remus placed a hand on Harry's back, letting him know that he was giving them time alone, and headed upstairs. "P-Please? You can take your test here…or…"

Sirius pulled back and cradled his godson's face in his hands. "I know, love, and thank you but I really need to get back to studying. You want to see me all year, don't you?"

Harry nodded and Sirius wiped the boy's tears away with a kiss, then he kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Sirius," Harry choked. "Wait. What about saying goodbye to Remus?"

"Already did that," Sirius informed. "Even if I hadn't, well, I'm still mad at him for earlier so he'd have deserved it. I can just see the headlines now: SIRIUS BLACK GETS SPRAYED BY LOCAL GROCERY STORE SPRINKLER." Despite Harry's misery, he laughed. "And Harry? Take care of my best friend or I'll hunt you down in your sleep."

Harry laughed again. "Don't you worry about Remus. I'll protect him for you." Sirius's hand was resting on the doorknob, and Harry couldn't resist briefly touching his godfather's hand before Sirius went outside.

"I love you, Harry!"

"I love you too, Sirius!" Then Sirius Apparated and he was gone. This might be a longer summer than he thought.


End file.
